Atlas (disambiguation)
An atlas is a collection of maps. Atlas may also refer to: Greek mythology * Atlas (mythology), a Titan who bore the spheres of the heavens; inspiring the widely used image of a man carrying a celestial sphere on his back or shoulders (also known as Atlas Telamon or "enduring Atlas") ** Farnese Atlas, a 2nd-century Roman marble copy of a Hellenistic sculpture of the Titan, "Atlas" Science Astronomy * Atlas (moon), a moon of Saturn * Atlas (crater), a prominent impact crater on the Moon * Atlas (star), a triple star system in the Pleiades cluster Biology * A book about flora and/or fauna of an area or region (see for example Atlases of the flora and fauna of Britain and Ireland) * Atlas (anatomy), the topmost cervical vertebra of the spine * Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri), an extinct subspecies of the Brown Bear * Atlas Beetle (Chalcosoma atlas), a rhinoceros beetle species * Atlas Cedar, a cedar tree sometimes included in Cedrus libani, sometimes treated as species C. atlantica * Atlas Flycatcher (Ficedula speculigera), a songbird species sometimes included in the Eurasian Pied Flycatcher * Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas), a large saturniid moth species * Atlas Turtle (Colossochelys atlas), a prehistoric giant tortoise, formerly in the genus Testudo Physics * ATLAS experiment, a particle detector for the Large Hadron Collider at CERN * Argonne Tandem Linear Accelerator System, a particle accelerator at the Argonne National Laboratory Mathematics * Atlas (topology), a collection of local coordinate charts in mathematics * ATLAS of Finite Groups, a noted book Space * Atlas (rocket family) family of rockets ** SM-65 Atlas, early model Atlas rocket ** Mercury-Atlas, the combination Atlas and Mercury spacecraft ** Atlas II ** Atlas III was a US launch vehicle (2000–2005) ** Atlas V (2002–Present) * Advanced Technology Large-Aperture Space Telescope, the proposed successor for the Hubble Space Telescope Computing * Atlas Computer (Manchester) (1962–1971), an early computer built at the University of Manchester ** Titan (computer), also known as the Atlas 2, its successor ** Atlas Autocode, a programming language developed for the Atlas Computer * UNIVAC 1101, also known as the Atlas ** UNIVAC 1103, also known as the Atlas II * ATLAS Transformation Language, an OMG standard for performing model transformations * "Atlas" was the former name for ASP.NET AJAX, Microsoft software, a set of ASP.NET extensions providing Ajax functionality * Atlas Terrain Engine, developed by Garage Games for use in their Torque Shader Engine * ATLAS, Automatically Tuned Linear Algebra Software an optimized BLAS implementation * ATLAS, Abbreviated Test Language for All Systems, a programming language used for automated test equipment * Atlas.ti, a qualitative analysis software * Texture atlas * Atlas, a Supercomputer installed at the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory in 2006 * ATLAS, control software used on the Pendolino train Geography * Atlas District, an arts and entertainment district in the Near Northeast neighborhood of Washington, D.C., USA * Atlas, Illinois, an unincorporated community in western Pike County, Illinois, USA * Atlas Mountains, a complex of mountain ranges in northwest Africa ** Anti-Atlas, a mountain range in Morocco ** High Atlas, a mountain range in Morocco, contains the highest point in the Atlas Mountains *** Grand Atlas Mountains, another name for the High Atlas ** Middle Atlas, a mountain range in Northern Morocco ** Saharan Atlas, a mountain range in Algeria ** Tell Atlas, the Atlas mountain range that parallels the Mediterranean coast * Atlas, Pennsylvania, USA * Atlas Township, Michigan, USA Entertainment * ''Atlas'' (album), an album by Mexican electro-pop band Kinky * Atlas (band), a rock band from Christchurch, New Zealand * "Atlas", a single from the album Mirrored by experimental rock group Battles * ''Atlas'' (film), a 1961 movie by Roger Corman * Atlas Games (company), a publisher of role-playing and card games * Advanced Technology Leisure Application Simulator, a large hydraulic motion simulator for the theme park industry * RTV Atlas a broadcaster in Montenegro ** Radio Atlas, a radio station in Montenegro Literature and press * Atlas Shrugged, a novel by Ayn Rand * Atlas, a book of photography by German artist Gerhard Richter * ''The Atlas'' (novel), by American author William T. Vollmann * ''Atlas'' (magazine), Turkish monthly magazine on geography, environment, history and culture * Cloud Atlas (disambiguation) * The World Atlas of Wine, resource on wine by Hugh Johnson and Jancis Robinson Comics * Atlas Comics (1950s), the company that evolved into Marvel Comics ** Agents of Atlas, a Marvel Comics mini-series that included a foundation named Atlas * Atlas, a fictional character from Marvel Comics, also known as Erik Josten (formerly a member of the Thunderbolts) * ''Atlas'' (comics series), a comic book series by Dylan Horrocks * Atlas (DC Comics), a fictional character published by DC Comics ** "The Coming of Atlas", a DC Comics story arc featuring Atlas * Atlas/Seaboard Comics, (1970s) a line of comics published by Seaboard Periodicals * Atlas (Teen Titans), a fictional villain in the Teen Titans animated series * [[King Atlas (Transformers)|King Atlas (Transformers)]], a Transformers character * [[Astro Boy (1980 TV series)#Atlas|Atlas (Astro Boy)]], the brother and recurring rival of Astro Boy in the Anime and later TV series * In PS 238, Atlas is a famous superhero and the father of one of the main characters * Atlas, a fictional character in the 2007 [[List of characters in the BioShock series#Atlas|video game BioShock]] Companies * Atlas Air, a cargo airline based in Purchase, New York * Atlas Aircraft, a US aircraft maker in the 1940s * Atlas Aviation, an aircraft maintenance firm in Florida, USA * Atlas Blue, a low-cost airline based in Marrakech, Morocco * Atlas Car and Manufacturing Company, a manufacturer of small railroad locomotives * Atlas Consortium, group of technology companies * Atlas Copco, a Swedish rock drill manufacturer ** Polar Atlas, historic Swedish diesel maker, later part of Atlas Copco * Atlas Corporation, an architectural company * Atlas Drop Forge Company, a parts subsidiary of the former REO Motor Car Company * Atlas Group, Business Group in Pakistan ** Honda Atlas Cars Pakistan, Atlas Group joint venture with Honda to build cars and motorbikes ** Atlas Bank, bank in Pakistan * Atlas-Imperial, a historic American diesel engine builder * Atlas Media Corporation, a non-fiction entertainment company based in New York City, USA * Atlas Model Railroad, maker of scale railroad models * Atlas Press, UK publisher * Atlas Press (tool company) of Kalamazoo, Michigan, the largest supplier of machine tools to the hobbyist market in the middle of the 20th century * Atlas Telecom, a worldwide communications company * Atlas Van Lines, a moving company * Atlas Venture, an international early-stage venture capital firm * Atlas Werke, a shipbuilder based in Bremen, Germany * STN Atlas Elektronik GmbH was a German defence company producing electronics until 2003 * Atlas Elektronik GmbH, a naval/marine electronics and systems business based in Bremen, Germany * Atlasjet, a Turkish airline * Dresser Atlas, a provider of oil field services and subsequently factory automation services * Western Atlas, US company, subsequently Atlas Wireline and Baker Atlas * Tele Atlas, a Dutch mapping company People * Meir Atlas (1848–1926), Rabbi of Shavel in Lithuania and one of the founders of the Telz Yeshiva * Charles Atlas (1892–1972), a famous bodybuilder * Tony Atlas (born 1954), a professional wrestler, bodybuilder, and powerlifter * Teddy Atlas (born 1956), a well-known boxing trainer and fight commentator * Natacha Atlas (born 1964), a Belgian singer * James Atlas (born 1949), is a founding editor of the Lipper/Viking Penguin Lives Series * Atlas DaBone, an American professional wrestler * Atlas is a nickname for Michael Marra, a Scottish musician (born 1952) Military * Atlas Aircraft Corporation, a South African military aircraft manufacturer, formerly known as Atlas Aviation ** Atlas Oryx, a medium-sized utility helicopter manufactured by the Atlas Aircraft Corporation of South Africa ** Atlas Cheetah, a fighter aircraft of the South African Air Force ** Atlas Carver, a South African military jet development project that was cancelled in the 1990s ** Atlas XH-1 Alpha, a military helicopter * ATLAS (simulation), a system used to conduct military Command Post Exercises (CPX) within the Royal Thai Army * Armstrong Whitworth Atlas, a British military aeroplane manufactured (1927–1933) * HMLAT-303 is a United States Marine Corps helicopter squadron known as Atlas * USS Atlas is the name of three different US warships between 1869 and 1972 Automotive * Atlas (automobile), an American automobile manufactured from 1907 to 1913 * Atlas (1951 automobile), originally known as La Coccinelle, a mini-car made in France in 1951 * GM Atlas engine, a family of truck engines from General Motors * Nissan Atlas, a Japanese light truck * Atlas, a van made by the Standard Motor Company (UK) 1958–62 ** Atlas Major, a Standard Motor Company van 1962–1963 * Atlas (light trucks), a vehicle manufacturer in Greece Sport * Atlas (volleyball), a volleyball team from Wrocław, Poland * Atlas Stone, a boulder lifting event in strength events * Club Atlas, a Mexican professional football club * Club Atlético Atlas, an Argentinian amateur football club Other * Atlas (architecture), a support or column sculpted in the form of a man * Atlas (cartography), a collection of maps, traditionally bound into book form * Atlas languages, a subgroup of the Northern Berber languages spoken in the Atlas Mountains of Morocco * Atlas Uranium Mill, a decommissioned uranium mill near Moab, Utah * Atlas Vampire, the nickname of the assailant of the unsolved "Vampire Murder" in Stockholm, Sweden, in 1932 * Atlas Economic Research Foundation, an incubator for free market think tanks * Atlas (1863–1885), one of the eight South Devon Railway Dido class steam locomotives * Atlas (1927–1962), a LMS Royal Scot Class steam locomotive * Atlas, a book size * Atlas, a character from the video game Bioshock * Atlas, a BattleMech from the BattleTech series * ATLAS is an acronym for Association for Tourism and Leisure Education, a European educational project * Atlas V (boat), a Belgian tug boat used by the resistance in World War I * Birdman Atlas – ultralight aircraft * Cloud atlas, an atlas of kinds of clouds * [[ST Atlas|ST Atlas]], a Swedish tug boat als:Atlas ar:أطلس (توضيح) bs:Atlas (čvor) bg:Атлас ca:Atles cs:Atlas cy:Atlas da:Atlas de:Atlas et:Atlas el:Άτλας es:Atlas eo:Atlaso eu:Atlas (argipena) fa:اطلس (ابهام‌زدایی) fr:Atlas gl:Atlas hr:Atlas id:Atlas (disambiguasi) is:Atlas it:Atlas he:אטלס la:Atlas lb:Atlas hu:Atlasz (egyértelműsítő lap) nl:Atlas ja:アトラス (曖昧さ回避) ko:아틀라스 no:Atlas oc:Atlàs (omonimia) nds:Atlas pl:Atlas pt:Atlas ro:Atlas (dezambiguizare) ru:Атлас simple:Atlas (disambiguation) sk:Atlas sl:Atlas sr:Атлас (вишезначна одредница) fi:Atlas sv:Atlas (olika betydelser) uk:Атлас